Dean meets his match
by moonflower333
Summary: In this Bobby has a niece who has a secret and she is after the same monster as the brothers. NOT WINCEST Drama/Romance/Humor small scene of horror
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the world or the characters.

Dean meets his match

It had been weeks since Olivia had any new information on a case she'd been working for the past five months but finally, she got a break. To make things better, it was in South Dakota, a mile away from her Uncle. Olivia packed up her weapons in her '71 cuda that Uncle Bobby had fixed up and given to her for her 21rst birthday three years ago.

She pulled out onto the interstate and headed for South Dakota. She pulled into the dusty driveway that let to Singer salvage yard. When she pulled in, she saw a black '67 impala parked out side. "Hmm Uncle Bobby found another hot car." She said to herself. She got out of the car and went to the front door, she knocked and heard voices inside and Uncle Bobby opened the door holding a sawed off.

"Libby?" Bobby said and lowered his sawed off.

"Hey Uncle Bobby." She said with a smile. Bobby opened the door and gave his niece a hug.

"Sweet ride you have out there when did you get it?" She asked

"The '67? That's not mine. Listen Libby there are a few other hunters here."

"Oh, well I am working a case near by." She said.

"Rawhead?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I've been hunting this one for 5 months. It killed a small child in Austin, got away before I killed it. Still have a hard time with that one. "

"Well the Winchester boys are hunting it as well."

Dean came walking down the stairs and stopped when he saw Olivia.

"Bobby, you after younger women now?"

"Shut up ya idjit, this is my niece. Libby, well only I can call her Libby everyone else calls her Olivia. Cas calls her Alice. That's her middle name." Dean walked over to her "Olivia Alice Singer?" he asked while looking her up and down.

"Holt." Olivia corrected.

"Hmm?"

"Holt, my name is Olivia Alice Holt."

"Her dad was my wife's brother." Bobby supplied.

"Oh…so Liv, can I call you Liv?" Dean asked Olivia nodded. "Did Bobby teach you how to hunt?" He asked.

"Yes, I use to spend my summers here working on the cars with Uncle Bobby and I had a run in with a vampire when I was 16. Uncle Bobby killed it and then he taught me everything I know."

"A vampire?"

"Everyone got into this life somehow. I met your father John when I was 18, I was sorry to hear what happened."

"Thanks…. how'd you meet him?"

"I was helping Uncle Bobby one summer fix up a 69 camero and John came by Uncle Bobby said he was a hunter and we talked a little."

"Oh."

"Excuse me I need a shower, 9 hour drive with no air conditioner in the middle August." Olivia said before parting ways and going upstairs to the bathroom on her way up the stairs, she took her black hair out of the hair tie and let it fall down her back.

Dean stared at her as she walked away. Bobby smacked Dean upside the head. "No Dean, she's my niece, she off limits."

"What? I wasn't doing anything."

Bobby rolled his eyes and walked outside. Dean followed him. "Bobby, you said Cas calls her Alice, how does she know Cas?"

"Dean, you need to ask Libby that yourself, it's her story to tell, not mine."

When Olivia was finished with her shower and dressed in clean clothes, she walked downstairs and found the others in the living room. She smiled at Dean when she walked in. Sam looked up from his laptop when he heard the sound of women's shoes clacking against the hard wood floor.

"Hi, I'm Sam." Olivia looked over to the new speaker and smiled. "Olivia."

"Sam, Libby here is my niece."

"Libby, That's a pretty name."

"Only Uncle Bobby can call me Libby."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay."

Dean saw an opportunity to step in and get Olivia's attention away from Sam. "Liv, Bobby says you know Cas." Olivia looked at Bobby when Dean said this. "Um, when did he tell you this?"

"When I first met you, before you went upstairs, Bobby said he was the only one that calls you Libby and that Cas calls you by your middle name, Alice." Olivia blinked a few times gathering her thoughts and forming her explanation.

"Yeah, I know Cas, met him a few years ago, I think I was 16 or 17 when I first met him."

"But how did you meet him?"

"Uncle Bobby, is there anything I can cook for dinner, or do I need to go to the store and get something?" Olivia asked changing the subject and side-stepping Dean's question.

"Look in the fridge, I think I have some chicken, lamb and fish in there."

"Okay, I'll make something." Olivia said with a smile and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Dean asked Bobby. "Son, Libby can be a very privet person, a lot of the time. She doesn't like to open up much. If she trusts you, then she might open up and tell you how she knows Cas. But it's up to you to talk to her ad get to know her." Dean looked at Bobby and nodded. "Got it." He said and walked off towards the kitchen.

Sam looked at Bobby and asked. "What's going on?" Bobby took a breath before answering. "Libby is my niece, her father was my wife's brother. Libby's a hunter, who is after the same Raw-head as you and Dean. Libby has been after this one for 5 months. It killed a small child before she was able to save it. She has made this her personal crusade ever since to get the Raw-head. Libby knows Cas. Like Libby said, they have known each other for a long time. But it's Libby's story to tell, it's not my place to give out her personal information."

Olivia was cutting up some vegetables for dinner and had four lamb chops and 3 pieces of chicken out to cook. "Hey Liv." Dean said to announce his presence in the kitchen. Olivia turned around and smiled.

"Hey Dean"

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Umm, you can rinse the lamb and chicken for me."

"Alright."

"Use cold water, warm can cause bacteria."

"Got it." Dean opened the packages of meat and began to rinse it. He set it on the tray Olivia had out. When all the meat was rinsed, Dean washed his hands and removed his coat. He made sure that Olivia could see the hand print on his arm he got when Cas broke him out of hell.

He brought the tray of meat over to her so she could season it. Olivia was seasoning the mean when Dean looked over at her. "Did Bobby ever tell you how I know Cas?"

"He said something about you being in hell for a few months."

"Yeah, Cas pulled me out." Dean said and pointed out his scar to Olivia. Olivia smiled at Dean. "I heard why you went to hell. That's pretty noble of you to go for your brother."

"It's my job to protect him. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child, I grew up with my cousin moved into his house when I was six."

"Why?"

"Well my mother was gone all the time when I was young, haven't seen her since I was 12. My father died in a plane crash so I was sent to live with my cousin Nigel. I spent every summer since I was 8 here with Uncle Bobby."

"Did you know your mother very well then?"

"No."

"My mother died when Sam was 6 months old."

"Yeah, your father told me that when I me him."

"Did my Dad ever meet Cas?"

"No, Cas never met him. Cas hasn't been on earth very long."

"But you know Cas and have for a while now."

"Yes that's true."

"Then-"

"Dean, my mother was an angel."

"Your half angel?"

"Yes, Cas worked with my mother."

"So you met Cas through your mother."

"Yes."

"Have you ever met the man upstairs?"

"No, I've never left earth, as half angel I can't, my human side from my father will not allow me to leave earth without dying."

"Is Cas the only angel you have met then?"

"No, I've met an archangel as well."

"Who?"

"Gabriel." Olivia answered before turning around and finishing dinner.

"Gabriel as in the archangel from the Bible?"

"The very same."

"How'd you meet him?"

"Last year I was refusing to obey what Cas wanted and so he sent Gabriel to set me right."

"Set you right?"

"I was trying to ignore who I was. I was denying that I was half angel."

"So how long before Bobby knew what you were?"

"Well, I was still an infant when his wife died. After she died and he found out she had been possessed, he told my father. My father told him what my mother was and what I am. After that Uncle Bobby was very protective of me. My father just asked him to keep my blood under wraps. He didn't want anyone to know what I was; I grew up knowing what I was though. And when my father died, the family just kind of kept my fathers wish alive and no one but my family and now you know what I am."

"Wow, half human half angel, that's kinda hot."

Olivia smiled lightly. "Uncle Bobby wasn't lying."

"What do you mean"?

"He told me about you once, and said that you, are quite the charmer and hit on any woman above the age of 18."

"Not every woman, she has to be hot."

"I see."

"Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are the rumors true?"

"Which rumors?"

"The ones about your brother."

"Does everyone talk about us?"

"Well, hunters talk about the rumors about your brother and women, well…"

"What?"

"Lets just say, I have heard a lot about you and your er personal life."

Before Dean could respond to this Sam and Bobby entered the room.

"What are you cooking Libby?"

"Well Uncle Bobby, I wasn't sure what people were in the mood for, so I am making chicken and lamb chops. Take your pick." Olivia grabbed the feta cheese and began to slice it up and set it aside. She opened the cabinet that housed the spices and began looking for spices and pulling them off the shelf when she found what she was looking for.

"Uncle Bobby, do you ever use spices when you cook?"

"Sure I do."

"Well then, why is the oregano, lemon pepper, basil and various others unopened? I bought these for you six months ago." Bobby stood there staring at her and didn't say a word. "Do you eat out unless I am here to cook for you?"

"Liv, men don't cook, we find pretty little things like you to do it for us." Dean piped up. Little did he know, that was the wrong to say to Olivia.

She turned around with a meat cleaver and glared at Dean. "Run that by me one more time." She said Dean could tell that he said the wrong thing to her.

"I um well-" he stammered as Olivia continued to give a look that her ex called her death glare. "I was just trying to show how even today cretin social rolls, are still. Sammy help me out here."

Sam laughed at Dean who looked very worried now and Olivia had not flinched. She was still glaring at Dean. "Like I was saying social rolls like women being in the kitchen and raising the kids-" Olivia held up her hand. "Dean, I'm going to stop you right there. All your doing is digging yourself a deeper hole." Dean looked over to Sam and Bobby, who were grinning and miming digging a hole.

Olivia turned around and went back to finishing dinner. Sam looked at Dean who took this as his cue to leave before he said something stupid and upset Olivia even more. After all it's like the saying goes, don't upset the person handling your food.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own the canon characters

Bobby was sitting in his chair amidst a pile of books when Olivia entered the room.

"Alright, dinner is done, there is steamed vegetables as well. Dean, you get to serve up last."

"Why?"

"Because you need to learn when to keep your pie hole shut." She said with a small smile. Sam burst out laughing. "Dean, I think you just met your match and her name is Olivia."

Olivia popped out from around the corner. "Sam, I don't date hunters."

"I didn't mean it like that, I met it in the way that you could kick his ass."

Olivia smiled again. "You know, I bet I could." The look on Dean's face was priceless.

"Libby, don't start."

"Ah come on Uncle Bobby. You know I could take him."

"Libby, I don't advise talking smack with Dean, first of all he would never hit a woman and second of all you two chuckle heads will be too busy arguing like an old married couple to be of any help in that raw-head shows up. Let alone to save a child. Now shut up and both of you play nice."

Olivia said nothing and went into the kitchen, she returned with plates and forks and began to set the table. After the table was set, she brought out the food. The boys all took their seats and waited for Olivia to serve herself first and then pass the food around.

Half way through the meal, there was a noise that was coming from the kitchen followed by a voice asking, "Alice, is there enough for me?"

Olivia stood up and went to hug her friend and fellow angel Cas.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I do not own the world, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Cas or Gabriel. They are property of WB.

"Alice, can we talk outside?" Cas asked.

"Sure."

The pair walked out, while she followed Cas out, Olivia could feel Dean staring at her. She smiled to herself and let the door shut behind her. "What do you need Cas?"

"I came here to tell you that you need to stop this life style. You're an angel Alice!"

"I'm a hunter first Cas!"

"Listen to me please! This is dangerous. We have a job for you."

"This is my job."

"Alice." Cas said as he grabbed her shoulders. "We need you. Angels are dying everyday the last two that had the job are dead. Because of you skills in hunting Gabriel has said he wants you for the job."

"I don't care what Gabriel wants! He doesn't own me."

"He is our boss!"

Alice scoffed and walked off towards a vacant field. Cas followed her. "Alice please." Alice stood with her arms folded and didn't look at Cas. "I can't do it. I don't even know him, he would never let me."

"You must your all we have left."

"He'd be livid. You know him better then I do. I can tell and from what I have head of him, I know he'd be upset."

"I'm not going to give up until you agree to it."

"Cas, I'm a hunter. I can't do this. I don't know how."

"Yes you do. You just don't want to accept that you are fully capable of this and taking this job will no longer allow you to run free at your own will as you are use to. You will be bound to him."

"I don't want to be bound to anyone. Uncle Bobby has always said I'm a free spirit and free spirits can't be tamed, can't be tied down. I need to be free Cas."

Cas sighed. "Alice, I don't want to, but if I have to I will send Gabriel here and he can talk sense into you. You remember what that is like? He can force you to accept this job. It's your responsibility."

Olivia didn't want to accept the job, but she didn't want Gabriel to come either. She still remembered what happened last time. You can't say no to him. Olivia closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine, Cas, I guess I have no choice."

"You don't."

"Alright then, I accept the job. I'll do it."

"He'll need all the help you can give him. You understand that you will be unable to leave him alone at all. Except when he's in the toilet of course." Cas added to make a joke.

"Well that's a relief I was dreaded that." Alice said with a smile. "but since I am doing this, you have to tell him."

"That's fair I'll tell him."

Alice smiled, "Okay then, lets go tell Dean Winchester that I have a new job. To make sure he is safe. I get to baby-sit him in a way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, Bobby, Cas, Gordon or the world they belong to WB.**

* * *

Cas and Olivia walked inside and went back to the table where the others were still seated.

"What is it Libby, everything OK?" Bobby asked.

"Dean, I have something to tell you."

Dean smirked. "I'll make Sam sleep outside and leave my door unlocked for you tonight."

Olivia rolled her eyes and Bobby threw a roll at him.

"The other angels have a job for me, I am suppose to follow you around and protect you. Make sure you stay alive, we have need of you."

"I bet you do."

"Dean, this is serious, listen to Alice, she knows what she is talking about. This is a very serious situation. We have lost the past two angles that have had the task of keeping you safe. We decided that we would tell you this time, you were being protected. Dean, this is serious."

"Do you relize, you said serious three times in the last 30 seconds?" Dean joked.

Olivia reached over and slapped Dean across the mouth. "DEAN! Listen to us! This is not a time to make jokes and to act like a loon. You are the only one that can kill the devil. Don't you understand that? If we allow something to happen to you, then we will be responsible for the death and destruction of the earth and the human race. Granted there are some humans here that it would be better if they weren't make the world a better place. But I'm not God, it's not my place to say that or to decide if the world should end. I was given a task to keep you alive and I am going to do so. Now just agree with me and say you're going to help me and not fight me on this job."

Dean looked at her for a few moments, then rose from his chair grabbed her by the arm and took her upstairs to his room and shut and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Look, Liv, I am a big boy, I'm a hunter you know the kinds of things I've been up against. I went to Hell Liv, Hell! You have no idea what I saw down there, what I did! Save yourself, I can take care of myself."

"Dean, I have to help you. It's my job. I'll be punished if you don't let me help you. Trust me Gabriel is not one you want to piss off. He has a way of getting this done."

Dean sat in silence for a long time. "Would you be hurt if I refuse?"

"Possibly."

"Fine, you can follow, but don't get in the way. I'm not a child I can take care of myself, I'll just allow you to tag along."

"TAG ALONG?!" Olivia yelled in outrage. "Dean Winchester, you have no idea who you are talking to. Gordon was afraid of me. I have killed more vampires then he ever came across. I have killed more monsters then you and Sam. I taught you Father a few tricks on identifying a werewolf. He learned about the Jersey Devil because of me! I've come across 4 of those bastards."

"Bobby said you kick ass."

"Damn straight."

"Alright, we'll take it in stride see what happens." Dean offered.

"Done."

Dean walked across to the door to unlock it, Olivia grabbed his hand off the lock and stared at him intently for a few moments before kissing him. She pulled away, unlocked the door, opened it and went back downstairs as if nothing had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world or the cannon characters they belong to the WB people. **

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read this and reviewed it. I do hope you all are enjoying it, it is a wee bit slow I know, but hang in there there are some huge surprises that are going to start to come out in the next few chapters.  
**

* * *

Dean stood in the empty room for a few seconds before returning downstairs himself. Bobby looked at him when he walked in. Sam was sitting at the table on his computer doing research. Olivia and Cas where no where to be found.

"Dean, I have told you before, do not make me tell you again, stay away from her."

"How'd?"

"She's my niece, she can't hid anything from me, trust me."

"She came on to me Bobby."

Bobby stared at Dean for several minutes. "Libby, can be forward however, that is no reason to allow it. Look, she has been hurt too many times, and I know you hurt your share of girls, I will not stand to see Libby be another of them."

"Look, Bobby, I don't want Liv, she seems like a sweet girl when she wants to be, but she also gives off the vibe that she can be a bitch. Not to mention the fact that she is half angel! Why did you keep that from everyone?"

"Libby wanted me too, her father was my wife's brother. I had to. I never liked her father."

"Where is she?"

"Alice is outside, she went for a walk to the fields. She often spends time in fields during the day and quite a bit at night. Finds it relaxing."

"Umm..OK." Dean said in a confused tone. Cas blinked at him and said nothing more to him. "Bobby, could I get a glass of water and possibly stay the night?" Cas asked.

"Of course." Bobby answered and walked to the kitchen to get the water that was requested.

Sam turned around in his seat, "Cas, why do you want to stay the night? You've never stayed the night anywhere before."

"I want to see Alice more, Have not seen her in a long time." He replied simply.

"Wait." Dean said, "Are you and Alice?"

"No, Dean again you are mistaken."

"Then what?"

Cas simply smiled at Dean. "Ah, good, thank you Bobby." He said when he saw Bobby had returned with the glass of water. Bobby nodded as he handed Cas the large blue glass.

Meanwhile, Olivia was alone in a large field just down the road from Bobby's house. She was standing there still and listening. She was listening for the arrival of another angel. She had called the angel to seek help.

A small wind prickled the back of her neck, when she turned around she found the one she sought.

"Narella." She greeted with a smile.

"Olivia." She was greeted back. "You called?"

"Cas is here."

"And?"

"I have no idea what to do, I haven't seen him a while, not since."

"I know your situation Olivia." Narella said in a tone that rapidly becoming less and less friendly.

"What do you suggest I do? You're his superior."

"Do what you were told, keep watch over the Winchester."

"I know Narella! I am going to do that, Dean has already agreed to it."  
Narella let out a high pitch laugh that sounded unnatural coming out of her mouth. "Dean Winchester has agreed like the human has any free will to do so."

"I am half human you know."

"Yes, I know Olivia." Narella sighed. "Look, if you run into any issues with Cas, given you history you might. Anyway, if you need to, just call me back and I'll be here to straighten him out you as well if you need it. And Olivia, don't you have an assignment you should be doing?" She asked rudely, before Olivia had a chance to respond, Narella had disappeared.

Olivia scoffed and walked back to the house. When she arrived, she found Cas sitting on the porch with Dean.

"Alice, good of you to come back so soon."

"Well Narella was rather short."

"Narella?"

"Yes, I needed to speak with her."

"Alice, you can't just go around calling Superiors."

"Cas, I needed to speak with her."

Cas glared at her and turned on his heel and stormed back into the house. Dean let out a long low whistle. "Angel politics I take it." He asked her in an amused voice.

"You could say that."

"So I get the feeling that there are some unresolved issues with you and Cas, or at least there is some sort of history there."

"You are very observant Dean Winchester. Yes there is some unresolved issues with us and as with everyone anyone knows there is history there."

"And."

"And what?"

"Are you going to elaborate?"

"No I am not, at least not now. Look Dean, it's complicated, I can't explain it just now." Dean's eyebrows knitted together. "But you'll tell me one day right?" he asked.

Olivia smiled lightly. "You're nosey Dean, has anyone ever told you that?" She asked kindly.

"All the time, but I don't care, I like to know things and if you are going to be coming along on the road with my brother and I, I would like to know if you're hiding anything."

"News flash, women are always hiding something, we are great at keeping secrets."

"Especially your own." Dean observed. Olivia smiled at him and stood up. She was just at the door when Dean pulled her back to the porch.

"Look. Liv, I understand you have a job, but I can't promise I'll make it easy for you, I mean, you're a hunter, you know the job. But I have a habit of getting into sticky spots."

"That what she said." Olivia said with a straight face. Dean smirked at her. "Somehow I think we will be able to get along just fine."

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself Winchester."

"If I recall Liv, you kissed me."

"And if I recall, you didn't object." Dean smirked at her. "That is true, I never objected."

Dean reached out and pulled her to him, he kissed her hard before letting her go. Olivia walked to the door. "Don't get too use to that Winchester, it's not how I plan on parting ways all the time." She said, she smiled at the look on his face, winked at him and walked into the house.


	6. AN

Thank you all for being so patient, I am in the process of an update. Been very busy since the last one. I hope to have it up shortly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the brothers, Cas or Bobby.**

* * *

When Olivia walked into the sitting area of the house, she found Bobby, Sam and Cas deep in conversation. They stopped speaking the moment they saw her enter.

"Well y'all sure know how to make a girl wonder what's going on."

"Y'all?" Sam asked. "Where are you even from?"

Olivia turned a bright shade of red. "I lived with my cousin Nigel, he moved from Georgia, to Mississippi then to Alabama. I picked a few phrases up from the South."

Sam looked at her for a few moments with disbelieving eyes. "You're an odd one." He replied. Olivia looked at him with an incredulous stare. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing I just-" Cas cut him off. "Sam, don't even try, you're not going to win."

At that moment Dean entered the room as well. "So what did I miss?" he asked with an air of whimsy.

Bobby put his hand up to signal he had the floor. "We have more important things to attend to. This Rawhead that is in town, how are you three going to get rid of it?"

"Well." Sam piped up, "I have been doing some research."

"Shocking." Dean replied in his usual sarcastic tone. Olivia smirked at Dean when she heard this. Sam looked up from his work. "As I was saying I have been doing research and there's a ton of lore. Rawheads are also called bloody-bones they live under the pipes in a house in order to drown kids that misbehave. It's a creature of Irish myth."

"So how do we kill the sucker?" Dean asked.

Sam made a face; I have not found that out yet.

"Well some legends say he was murdered and an old witch brought him back to life with black magic and he went off to seek revenge for his murder. Some legends say to use a sliver bullet since he took bits of other creatures to form a so-called skin around his bloody bones. Others say he has vampire fangs and the head needs to come off. Others say burning. Nothing is common in any of them, so I say shoot him, cut the head off and burn the bastard." Olivia supplied. Dean looked at her.

"Sounds good to me."

"Good, glad you approve." Olivia said. Dean looked at her and shot a nasty glare at her.

"Okay lets break up this love fest." Bobby said quickly. He could see the danger bubbling up in Olivia's eyes and when she got angry, Bobby knew it was an ugly ordeal. Olivia glared at Bobby and walked out of the room. Cas followed her quickly. "Alice, you need to learn to control your anger. You are going to be protecting the Winchester for a long time and you need to learn to control your temper so it doesn't flare up and you don't end up walking off and leaving him alone. This is important to your job Alice."

"I know Cas!"

"Then act like it. Your letting your human emotions get the better of you Alice, look, I know you are half human. But you need to remember what Gabriel told you. You need to let your angel half control your human half."

Olivia stood with her arms folded. "Cas, I know damn good and well what I am and what I need to do. However the Winchester gets on my nerves very easily. And he-"

"Enough Alice! I know how frustrating the boy can be." Olivia snorted when she heard Cas referred to Dean as 'the boy'. "Cas Dean is like 29 he's not a boy."

"Compared to me he is." Cas retorted.

Olivia scoffed and walked back into the house. "Alright y'all it's getting later in the afternoon, pack your crap."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I said back your crap! We are going after the Rawhead tonight." Olivia answered. Sam blinked as he watched her leave the living room and walk up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and walked inside. She grabbed the bag from under bed that she used when she traveled. She opened the dressers and began to pack a change of clothes. Once her clothes were packed, she moved the other dresser and began to go through her collection of weapons she left with Bobby.

She packed a bottle of Holy Water (Never leave home with out it) she grabbed four different sawed offs as well as an array of sliver bullets. She packed a few hand guns and a crooked blade. She made sure she had three machetes. When she had all the guns, blades and ammo she needed, she walked back down stairs and into the sitting room. She said nothing as she began to sharpen the blades.

Dean walked in with Bobby when Olivia was sharpening her last blade.

"Sharpening your blades before a hunt, good girl at least you remember to sharpen them unlike this chuckle head next to me." Bobby said.

"Who you calling a chuckle head?" Dean asked.

"You."

"Done." Olivia said and she put the last blade in her bag and zipped it closed. She rose from her seat and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "Sam, you about ready?" She asked.

"umm yeah, why?"

"We pull out soon. Finish getting your crap together."

"okay." Sam left the room.

"DEAN!" Olivia yelled "GET YOUR CRAP LETS GO!"

A short time later the brothers returned to the main room that Olivia had now moved to. "Alright lets get this hunt on the road." Dean said.

"Good. But first, before we go, a few rules. Since I have been after this Rawhead for a long time, I call the shots and I get to kill the bastard. Dean you have to follow me my job starts now. Got it?"

The brothers nodded to show Olivia they understood.

"Good lets roll out."

Olivia led the way to her car put all the bags in the trunk and started the car. She waited for the boys to get in then waved to Bobby.

"Be safe." He said.

"I always am, I learned from the best." She said back.

Olivia got in the car and pulled out of the drive way and headed down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope to be writing more on this story soon. Sadly, I have experienced a death and I am unable to write at this time. I will try to have an update by the end of the month. Thank you all for your understanding.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

So this is what I have so far

Disclaimer I do not own the world or the boys

* * *

"So Liv, when did you find this rawhead?"

"It took a long time to track it down again, but I found it a few weeks or so ago again."

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yep."

"How do you know Cas?"

"I know him through my mother."

"But like how?

"Sam, I'm not going to tell you right now can we all please just focus on the case and the task at hand please?"

"Sure." The boys said in unison.

Olivia drove faster down the road and said nothing. The engine of the car was humming in a low tone. Finally Dean was unable to stand the silence.

"So Liv do you think I could drive this?"

Olivia pulled the car over. "Sure." She got out and changed seats with Dean and gave him a small smile.

Dean got into the car and peeled out.

"Okay next time Dean how about we don't peel out on this road."

"It's all good LIv."

"Dean, Uncle Bobby spent a lot of time trying to get this car up and running for me so I'd like to keep it if you know what I mean."

"Noted taken and filed." Dean said with a smirk

Sam looked at him and stared. "Did you just say note taken and filed?"

"No I said Noted taken and filed."

"Dean that is not even grammatically correct."

"Well well well college boy is correcting my grammar."

"Dean its not proper."

"Boys stop arguing. Sam is right Dean it wasn't proper grammar But Dean can say what he wants. He's cute enough to get away with it."

Dean smiled as he pulled into the driveway of the house with the rawhead.

"were here."

"Okay guys lets go, but remember the rule y'all follow my lead? Got it? Lets move."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all thank you for your paitens, there has been yet another death around me and I am doing my best to get updates as soon as possible, however the events are making it difficult.

DISCLAIMER I own nothing and am making no money off this.

* * *

Olivia opened the door carefully with Dean right behind her. "You just half to touch my ass don't you Winchester."

"Yep."

"Dean can you please put the breaks on this is a hunt not a bar." Sam said in an irritated voice. Olivia laughed. "Dean if you're lucky you may get to touch my ass again, but not right now."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

A noise came through the open kitchen. "I think we found him." Olivia said. She slowly made her way to the kitchen and stared at the closed cabinet doors below the sink. "Sam." She whispered. "Get that broom and hand it to me. Dean cover me." Sam reached out and handed her the broom. Olivia took the broom and slid the handle into the handle of the cabinet. She took a deep breath, steadied her gun looked at Dean who was covering her just as he was instructed. "This is it, one two three!" She opened the cabinet and jumped back.

Nothing came. "This is odd, I just heard him!" She said to Dean.

"Come on out Bloody Bones! There are some bad children here!" Dean yelled into the direction on the sink. Sam's eyes widened when Dean yelled.

"Sam shut it! We have to get this thing out somehow." Dean answered him. "Boys will you both stop it! We need to find how to get under the house, under the pipes Bloody Bones will have his nest under the house. I've found several this way."

They walked out of the kitchen and began opening doors until the found the basement. In the basement they found the crawl space. Olivia opened it up and crawled in first, Dean just behind her. Sam waited outside incase the Rawhead was hiding.

Olivia came to a dead stop and pointed to a lump in the corner of the area, in the darkest dampest corner there he was bloody bones. Olivia raised her gun and shot at it. The creature jerked away and rushed to them. Dean shot twice, as the pair of them backed out of the crawl space.

They allowed the creature to charge. Olivia grabbed the lighter fluid that Sam handed her. She opened it and sprayed the Raw Head as it came out of the crawl space. Dean threw his lighter at the creature and it burst into flames.

"What the hell is that, who the hell are you?" Said a male voice from behind them, the three whirled around and came face to face with a police officer.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry y'all! Loads going on as of late, countless trips the vet for my cat who is now doing well. Looking for a new place to move into and looking for a new job. I will post more as soon as I can when I have more time to write. I SWEAR I will have more up by Christmas. New Years at the latest. Thanks for understanding and your patients, I love writing and have been going insane not having the time to write.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own cannon characters they belong to WB.

Sorry it's so short I've been busy and ill.

* * *

"Department of Homeland Security. Who the hell are you?" Olivia said as she flashed a badge at the man.

"State Police." The man answered as he flashed his own badge. Olivia grabbed the badge from him.

"Everything seems to be in order. I'm agent Mustaine, this is agent Page and agent Lee." She said pointing to Dean and Sam. The officer looked at Sam "Agent Lee? You don't look of Asian decent."

"He's adopted, was orphaned as a baby what's it to you? You have a problem with multicultural families?" Olivia said.

"No Miss I just…"

"You just what? Thought you could enter my crime scene and start to question my men? I suggest you get out of here before I call your superiors and have you badge."

"Yes, sorry miss." The officer said before scurrying out of the house like a frightened cat.

Olivia turned back to look at the boys.

"Now if you can get the body bag out of my trunk we can pack this SOB up and burn it at Uncle Bobby's."

"Liv, what did you mean crime scene?"

"This thing killed the family that was here don't you remember?"

"Yeah I knew that." Sam answered.

"Whatever just get the bag."

When Sam returned with the bag, Olivia and Dean put the raw-head inside and zipped it up. The pair of them put it in the trunk. Olivia walked back into the house and opened the liquor cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of Irish whiskey. She took the bottle with her and got into the car.

The drive back was silent. When they got back, Sam and Dean burned the Raw-Head in the back yard. Olivia was on the front porch with the bottle of whiskey.

Cas turned up once again.

"Oh come on Cas! I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Alice please just listen." Cas was interrupted by Dean and Sam walking out onto the porch. "You going to share that bottle Liv?" Dan asked. "I was not planning to."

"Dean reached over for the bottle. Olivia sighed and handed it over, Dean smiled and took a giant swig.

Olivia took the bottle back from him a short time after. "You Winchesters aren't half bad." She said.

"Alice."

"Cas. Stop I mean it."

Cas got up and walked off into a field that lay beyond the front porch.

"What's Cas need?" Sam asked.

"Nothing of importance." Olivia said. "He turns up ever so often to bug me."

"Libby!" Bobby called ffrom the house. "Can I speak with you a moment."

She got up and headed in the house. "What is it Uncle Bobby?"

"Dean said you kicked ass out there. I'm proud of you. But listen, you need to talk to Cas. You can't keep this up. You're an adult."

"I know I just can't talk to him right now. "

"Well Libby, you need to make it soon. I'm sick of him asking me were you are all the time."

"I know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own the cannon characters **

* * *

Olivia walked into her room and found Dean sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to come see you and ask you a few questions."

Olivia took her sweater off and was wearing a red tank top under it. "Fine." She said as she tossed it into the corner of her room. "What do you want to know?"

"Why does Cas want to talk to you?"

"I had some dealings with Gabriel a time back and Gabriel wants to find me. However he has for some reason been unable to find me. Which is fine I don't want to deal with him now."

"Why?"

"Dean, you think Cas is a pain in the ass? Try Gabriel, he's worse."

"Why does Cas call you Alice?"

"He just always has called me by my middle name." Olivia said simply.

"I can tell your hiding something Liv."

"So what if I am Dean?"

Dean was silent and looked at her.

"I mean it's not like I owe you anything. We are not family and isn't keeping things all part of the job? I friggin swear you are keeping shit from me."

"Liv, my life is the gossip of all the hunter bars in the country!"

"Funny, all the hunters in every hunter bar in America want in my pants."

"Liv this is serious."

"So am I."

"Fine, have it your way." Dean said as he walked out the door.

"Sammy!" he called down the stairs.

"Yeah Dean."

"Get your shit we're going to the library."

"Why?"

"Reserch."

"You want to do research?"

"Times wasting." Dean said as he walked out of the house and got into the car."

"Dean slow down whats going on?"  
"Liv is hiding something. I want to know everything about her past and why Cas calls her Alice."

"Dean why are you so obsessed with her?"

"First of all, she's hot. And second I'm not obsessed."

"She's Bobby's niece."

"So."

"Just saying."

The boys got to the library and Sam began to search. After nearly two hours he looked at Dean.

"look I can't find anything on her, apart from birth records."

"Why does Cas call her Alice?"

"That I found, your not going to like the answer though."

"And?"

"Angels that are related by blood call each other by their middle names."

"….Wait…so you're telling me that Bobby's niece is not only an angel. But some how related to Cas?"

"I'm saying it's a possibility,"

"I'm going to talk to her." Dean got up and ran out of the library leaving Sam behind. When Dean arrived back at the house, Olivia was sitting on the porch reading. Dean walked up to her and grabbed the book from her.

"I know why Cas calls you Alice. Is it true?"

"That's great, do you know it's rude to take a book from a person while they are reading?"

"Is it true Liv?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you related to Cas?"

The answer came from behind Dean. "Yes, she's my half sister." Dean turned around and saw Cas.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do _not_ own the cannon characters they belong the the _wb_**

* * *

"Wait, you're Cas's sister?!"

"Half."

"Liv, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just met you like 12 hours ago!"

"So you told me you were half angel after I knew you 45 minutes!"

"Dean! I don't care! Why the hell should I tell you anything? I'm nothing to you, I'm just Bobby's niece. You don't need to know jack about me!"

"Alice, please."

"Stay out of this Cas! This is of no concern to you!" Olivia yelled at her brother.

"Liv, if it was not for Cas and his clues I would have no idea who you really were."

"You don't have any idea who I am Dean!" Oliva turned on her heel and stormed into the house and up to her bedroom.

"How'd you figure it out?" Cas asked Dean.

"Sam figured it out. He found a scrap of information that said angels only call one another by their middle names if they are related. So I take it Cas your middle name."

"No, it's my first, but Alice refuses to take on any of her angel duties, she is rebelling and part of that is to call me Cas."

"You people are crazy." Dean said.

"Not any more then you are."

"So why are you following Liv?"

"Gabriel needs her assistance, I am acting as a messenger trying to get Alice to come along with me to meet up with him. We need her right now. As a half human and a hunter she knows valuable things we need her knowledge."

"Uh thanks for the lift Dean what was that about? You just took off without any explanation. I had to walk all the way back here." Dean and Cas turned to see Sam walking up the driveway.

"Liv is Cas's half sister."

"Wait, Bobby's niece is your sister?" Sam asked Cas.

Cas nodded. "Yes and as her older brother centuries older and as an angel I am her superior she should do as I say. But she is rebelling."

"I can't listen to this crap I am going to talk to her." Dean announced and walked into the house.

Olivia was thumbing through a book on werewolves when there was a knock at her door. "What?" she called in an irritated voice.

"I'm coming in and we are going to talk."

Olivia opened the door. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Good then you can listen to me." Dean said as he pushed his way into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Bobby is like a father to me, in fact since Dad died he's all I have besides Sammy. When I met you, I had my doubts. Fact is you're a great hunter, you're good under pressure and you bullshit your way out of a tight spot. With the angel blood, you were a bit more interesting."

"Yeah, I have heard all about Anna. Man she's a whore."

"Anna? A whore?"

"She hated me since I was only half, even though Michael and Gabriel liked me more."

"You get around huh?"

"No! not like that, fact is I have always been better at tasks then Anna. I finally saw one day that I was being used due to my situation, and I rebelled. I didn't fall, not like Anna. I never lost my grace. She did, which is another reason she hates me so much. I can get away with shit she only wishes she could due to my half human blood."

"So it's like a catfight thing?"

"No. You don't get it, I can't explain it."

"Listen Liv, can we try to start over, I think we can get along a lot better."

"Fine, no more lies?"

"No more lies."

"Alright, you know who and what I am now. What else do you want to know about me?"

Dean walked across the room and grabbed her. He looked at her for a moment before kissing her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the cannon characters they belong to the WB**

* * *

The kiss frightened Olivia, as it was the last thing she was expecting. She stumbled backwards and knocked over a lamp. The lamp crashed to the floor and shattered into a hundred small pieces. Olivia began to giggle a little bit when she heard the lamp crash. Dean seemed to not notice what had just happened until the bedroom door burst open.

Suddenly, a very angry looking Bobby Singer was pulling Dean off Olivia.

Dean gave Bobby a smile, unfortunately for Dean Bobby was far from amused.

"I told ya she was off limits." He said as he slapped Dean upside the head. Cas who was right behind Bobby looked at Olivia and was holding his stomach. "Alice, as your brother you have no idea how much this upsets me."

"Oh come off it Cas, your just jealous because your vessel is married and you are too high and mighty to even try to have some fun let alone have a relationship."

"I have plenty Alice."

"Cas! Pestering me and following Dean and Bobby around is not what I mean when I say relationship!"

Dean was grinning at the two. "Wow you guys really are siblings."

"Shut it!" Bobby yelled as he pushed Dean out of the room and followed him down stairs.

Olivia was left in her room alone with Cas. "Alice, you have to stop this. You agreed to keep the Winchester safe. That's just half what Gabriel needs you to do."

"I'm not going back Cas."

"Please, I'm failing in my mission to find God. We need your help, you have skills we need. And the last few who have tried to find him were killed by angels that were in with Uriel."

"No Cas, I'm not going to."

"Alice, why are you being so selfish? You can track you can tell us what we are doing wrong."

"Did y'all ever stop to think that maybe Our Father doesn't want to be found? Did you ever stop to think that looking for him maybe against what His will is?"

"Alice! We are in the end times!"  
"I know."

"And that Wichester you were all over is the one that started it."

"He's Michael's vessel Cas."

"Yes."

"….How is Michael?"

"He's okay, he was glad when we found Raphael. Upset when Uriel showed his true colors."

"I was sick when I heard that."

"Alice, please just at least think about it."

Olivia turned to look at Cas and she had tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Cas, I don't know if I can. I can get killed easier then y'all. As a half human I can be killed with a supernatural weapon, by a supernatural being and a human can do some major damage."

"Alice, you can't say your afraid, you are a hunter."

"But I know what I am up against and when I am hunting I have the upper hand being half angel and all."

Cas looked at his sister and didn't know what to say to her.

"You should now crying women still make me uncomfortable. But you are my sister and you need to know this one thing. I am not going to stop until you agree to help after you keep the Winchester safe." He leaned over and gave her a small awkward hug.

"Cas, I'll make you a deal, if you can't find Our Father, I'll make Dean stay put and go off and help. However I want more time on earth before leaving to help you. I want to make sure my job protecting Dean is done and not only that but done right. It took a lot for him to agree to all this."

Cas nodded "I think I can agree to that, but you have to come when you are called no more of this rebelling."

"Can I still call you Cas?"

"Fine."

Cas turned and left the room. Olivia was looking out the window when she Dean outside. She flung open the window and called down to him.

"Dean! Get your ass up here now!" Dean grinned and ran into the house. A few moments later there was a knock on the bedroom door. Olivia answered it and was pleased to see Dean had come to her.

He walked into the room and Olivia closed the door behind him. She locked the door just to be sure that no one would open it again.

Dean walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. She only had the faint thought of the lamp, when she head the broken glass crush beneath her feet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I do not own the cannon characters they belong to the WB**

* * *

"Dean, we should stop, I need to fix dinner for everyone."

"No, I'm fine, I don't need to eat, stay here."

"Dean. I have to go make dinner."

Dean gave a sigh and let go of her so she could make dinner. When Olivia came down stairs, her black hair was frizzed out. Bobby, Sam and Cas all gave her a look. Dean returned a few moments later.

"Dean, your shirt is inside out." Sam supplied.

Olivia turned a light shade of pink and rushed into the kitchen.

"Dean, why is it that you seem to think you have to score with every legal female you meet?" Sam asked.

"Dude, she's my niece."

"Uh, she's my sister."

"Uh, She can hear y'all." Olivia said from the kitchen.

"Sorry." Bobby said.

Olivia turned on the radio and found a classic rock station that was playing one of her favorite songs by her favorite band. She turned the sound up till she drowned out the sound of the boys.

"Dean, why Olivia?" Sam asked.

"Liv, is hot."

"Libby, is a good girl Dean. She had her heart broken a few years ago and I don't want to see that happen again. I know your reputation with women, and Libby deserves better then that."

"Bobby, I haven't done anything with her."  
"Don't lie to me boy I saw how you two looked when you came downstairs."

"Bobby, do you think I'd sleep with a girl when her brother and Uncle are in the same house?"

"Yes." Bobby, Sam and Cas all replied in unison.

"Fine, would Liv?"

Bobby was silent for a few moments before saying. "No."

Dean nodded.

Cas approached Dean and pulled him to the side. "Listen Winchester, if you plan to go after my sister do this much, don't hurt her."

"Cas, I just met your sister. I don't know if there is anything there. Would I sleep with her? Yes. Will I not call her again? No. Why? Well frankly I think she could kick my ass if she wanted to."

Cas smiled at this. "Alice is well she's a handful."

Dean said nothing.

"Dean, you do realize how dangerous this could be for the both of you. If you two have a relationship and the demons find out then that is a major liability for the both of you. Worse for you they could take Alice and Sam."

"I can handle it, and I am pretty sure that Liv can hold her own."

"I don't think you understand."  
"Oh, I understand Chuckles."

Olivia walked out of the kitchen and handed everyone a salad. "I didn't feel like cooking." She looked at Dean and smiled then went back up to her room. Dean followed her and shut the door behind him.

"So, what was Cas talking to you about?" she asked not hesitating in her question.

"He was telling me to be careful and that if we have a relationship it's a liability."

Olivia looked at Dean and rolled her eyes. "To my brother everything is a liability. I swear just because he is miserable he thinks I should have to be as well. It's not my fault I'm part human! All of us that are half human are different then the rest."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can do things the others can't. For example I can live here or in Heaven. I choose to live here. I feel that as a hunter I can do more here then there. Michael, wants me to live there."  
"Why?"

"He just always has, never has said why. Besides the fact that we are friends of course."

"Have you and Michael ever?"  
"Eww no he's like a brother that's wrong."

"Hey, I just wondered."

"Well you can stop, it's never happened and it never will you can trust me on that one."

The two finished their meal in silence. When they were done, Dean stacked tem neatly on the foot of the bed.

"So, how high up are you on the angel scale?"

"Higher then Anna lower then Cas."

"Wait, I thought Anna was Cas' superior."

"She was. But when she fell, she lost her grace."

"But she took it back."

"True, but in the angel hierarchy she had to go down a few pegs, part of her punishment, if she can prove herself worthy she can move up in rank again. But I don't see that happening anytime soon"

"Oh."

"Dean, you don't really care about where I rank do you?"

"No, not really. I just thought it was polite to ask."

Olivia laughed. "Wow, Dean Winchester polite? That goes against what I have heard in every hunter bar in the nation I have been to."

"Oh really? What have you heard?"

"That you're not opposed to this." Olivia tackled him to the bed and began to kiss him. Dean said nothing and allowed her to continue. When Dean's clothes flew across the room, they knocked over the dishes, which crashed, to the floor. Olivia ignored them this time and continued to kiss Dean.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I do not own the cannon characters they belong to wb**

* * *

A short one

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Olivia walked down stairs. Bobby was there and gave them both a look .

"What Uncle Bobby?"

"Libby, I thought you had better sense then that."

Olivia knew what Bobby was referring to. "Uncle Bobby. I don't see why you care or why it is such a big deal to you."

"Because, you are my niece and I know how he is."

"Did you ever stop to realize that I'm not a child anymore? I can do what I please and if that upsets you I am sorry. But if I want to sleep with Dean then I will. Which I did."

Olivia walked out of the house. Bobby stood and looked at Dean.

"I suppose this was your idea?"

"I can honestly say that no, it was not."

Bobby shook his head and left the room. Dean went outside and caught up to Olivia.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm just sick of him acting like I'm sixteen. I'm not a child anymore. He needs to see that."

"Liv, he does, he just worries about you. You're all he has you know. Just like Sammy, and me we are all each other has. It's just a protective thing. You should be glad that you have someone that cares about you enough to get into your life."

"There are parts of my life I wish he would stay out of."

Dean was silent and followed her down the road.

"So," he said after a long silence.

"What is it that Cas want you to do besides keep me safe?"

"Not Cas, Michael. I'm meant to convince you to be Michael's vessel."

Dean looked at her. "Dean, Michael just needs your body for a short time to be able kill Lucifer. He's not going to let anything to you. I know how much this sucks, trust me. Angels don't give up. When we want something we go for it. I don't know what to tell you."

"I told Cas no."

"I know, and they want me to change your mind."  
"Liv, that's not going to happen, my mind is made up."


	18. AN2

An update is on it's way! Have been super busy this year! Sorry it's been over 6 months!

I'll have more up within the week and will try to finish the story by the end of the summer.


	19. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE CANNON CHARACTERS

A few days later, Olivia was sitting on her bed alone when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said. When the door opened, Dean entered.

"Hey Liv."

"Dean."

"So I have been thinking, and what happens if I say no to Michael?"

"Then, I will be forced to live in Heaven and I will never get to come back here and I will have to give up whatever it is that we have here."

"Wait I thought you said your human half forbids you leave the earth."

"It does, but see there are different parts to Heaven, so are here on earth but the part God lives in, is not on earth. So I'd have to live in the half of heaven that is on earth."

"And you could never see me again?"

"Correct."

"How long do I have to chose?"

"2 weeks."

Dean closed the door and walked swiftly to Olivia's side. He took her face in his hands and gently kissed her.

"Liv, I don't know if there is anything here, but I want to find out, I promise I will think about saying yes."

"That's all I am asking, just don't say no with out thinking it over please."

Dean kissed her again.

The door opened "Dean, do- Oh sorry." Sam said.

"Shit, Sam don't you knock?" Olivia said in an irritated voice.

"Well I didn't think that."

"The door was closed bro, use your brain."

"Both of them" Olivia added

"Well Dean seems to be using his downstairs brain, as usual."

"Sam, will you please leave?" Olivia asked.

"Right, sorry." He said as he closed the door.

"You are so lucky it wasn't my brother, Cas would have been so mad."

"He freaks me out to be honest."

"He is pretty bad ass I must admit." Olivia said.

Dean smiled at her. Olivia grabbed him and kissed him once again.


	20. Chapter 19

"Alice, can I sit here?" Cas asked when he saw her sitting on the front porch a during the heat of the afternoon.

"Sure." Olivia answered. She was still feeling uneasy after what Dean had told her a few hours earlier.

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He said he would think about it, I told him what will happen to me if he refuses."

"Alice, your not suppose to tell him the consequences that await you if he fails to accept his mission."

"I don't care."

"You should care." Cas said his voice harsher then Olivia had ever heard before.

"I don't want to lie to him, I'm sick of lying Cas, all my life I have had to lie to everyone I know, I am tired."

Cas sat in silence for a time and looked out over the salvage yard. He seemed lost in thought. He understood where Olivia was coming from and what she was thinking. But only to a degree. As a full blooded angel there were a lot of human emotions that he didn't understand. Emotions that were difficult for Olivia to sort out being half human.

She knew she was feeling something for the Winchester brother, but she had no idea what it was.

It was Olivia who broke the silence. "Cas, I don't know how to get him to say yes."

"I can't help you there Alice, it's not my place, I was not given the task you were. It's all up to you." Cas vanished before Olivia could say anything to him.

She rose from her seat and walked into the house. She found Dean eating a cheese burger in the sitting room and grabbed him by the arm and led him outside.

"Liv, what's going on?" he inquired as she led him down the dirt path and to the paved road leading into town.

"Look Dean, I don't know what I am suppose to do here." Olivia led Dean down a narrow dirt path off the main road. The path led to a secluded spot by a creek that was waist deep on Olivia. She pulled Dean into the water with her.

"I have a just days to get you to say yes and days to figure out what this is."

"What what is?"

"This." Olivia said gesturing in-between the two of them with her hand. "I mean, we just met, but there feels like there is something here. Something I have never felt before, I have no idea how to even begin to deal with this and." Dean cut her off by looking in her eyes deeper then he had ever done before.

"Liv, calm down, what are you so worried about?"

"I don't know."

"Look, I don't like chick flick moments. But, I can see there is something wrong. You are probably the only woman in the history of the world that has a hard time expressing their feelings. As much as I hate talking about feelings please, try to tell me what the matter is, I can't help you if I don't know what is wrong."

"Dean, I'm screwed up in the emotional realm. My human half feels them, but my angel half doesn't. My two halves are conflicting. This must be what a hermaphrodite feels like!" Olivia exclaimed.

Dean held in a chuckle. "Liv, you are not a hermaphrodite, believe me I know."

"I never said I was!"

Dean smiled lightly at her and cupped her face in his hands. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm not any good at this. Talking about feelings and such. I am sorry you are having these feelings and all that though."

Olivia laughed lightly at Dean's attempt to help. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

Dean wrapped a leg around hers causing them both to fall into the creek. He let her go as soon as they hit the water, making sure she didn't hit her head on any rocks or take in too much water.

"Oh my gosh its cold!" Olivia protested. Her and Dean were both sitting in the cold creek. Dean splashed her with water. Olivia began to laugh and splash Dean back with the water. Dean smiled to him self having successfully distracted her from the talk about their feelings. Olivia smiled at Dean and lend over and kissed his cheek.


	21. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE CANNON CHARACTERS

Dean pulled Olivia up and out of the water. She smiled when she was stable.

"Thank you Dean." Olivia said with a hint of something in her voice that neither she nor Dean could exactly pin point. Olivia's hair had fallen out of its ponytail when she and Dean had landed in the water. Her hair was now a wet mess sticking to her face and shoulders. Dean brushed the wet locks away from her face with a sly smile.

"We should probably head back to Uncle Bobby's."

"Yeah."

Dean took Olivia's hand as and helped her out of the water and back up the embankment that led to the road. They were half way back to Bobby's before Dean realized that he was still holding Olivia's hand and let it go.

When they got back to Bobby's they were surprised to see that no one was there. Dean grinned at her and pulled her into his room. He sat on the bed and looked at her.

"So, you really are half angel aren't you." He stated.

"I thought you had accepted it." She said quietly.

"I have, its just…I don't know, everything is happening so fast and no offense, but angels are assholes."

"You've gotten to know my brother." Olivia smiled at Dean.

"You could say that." Dean answered. "Uriel was an ass as well."

"He was killing my kind, of course he was an ass."

Dean laughed.

"So, why do you have to be punished if I say no to Michael?"

"I've told you."

"No, the real reason." Dean said simply.

"Fine, the real reason is this, if you say no I will be punished because I was never truly punished for running and ignoring what I really am. We have Anna to thank for that one, when she was on top that was her big idea. I really dislike her, always have."

Dean nodded lightly at this new information.

"Wow, angels really can be pricks even to their own kind I guess."

"We can be."

Olivia laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "You know, this house needs a skylight."

"A skylight?"

"Yes."

"Why?"  
"Well as a child I always enjoyed going outside at night and looking at the stars."

"I never told anyone this, but I use to climb on the roof of the varius hotels that Dad took us to at night and looked at the night sky. I liked it because I use to wonder if my Mother was looking at the same sky from wherever she was."

"Heaven."

"I guess."

"Well, it's a real place, trust me not only has Cas been there, but I have been to the part of it that is on earth."

Dean gently touched the side of her face and smiled.

"There is something here, you know. But I have no idea what it is."

"Told you." Olivia said. Dean smiled and kissed her lightly as the front door opened.


	22. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE CANNON CHRACTERS

"Was that the door?" Dean asked. Olivia kissed him again, ignoring his question. Dean pulled away. "Liv, I think that was the front door."

"I don't care."

"Liv! Come on." Dean said moving an inch away from her. Just then, the bedroom door burst opnend.

"OLIVIA ALICE HOLT!"

"MICHAEL? WHAT IN EARTH'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Olivia screamed back at her.

"Michael? The arch angel."

"The very same and you are my vessel."

"Michael," Olivia said "Dean doesn't have an answer yet, leave him alone."

"I just stopped by because I heard that Dean knows the penalty if he refuses."

"Liv told me."

"But you don't truly understand I don't think." Michael snapped his fingers and suddenly Dean's surroundings changed. Olivia was no longer with him. Michael was also gone. Dean stood up and walked out of the room. He found Babby throwing darts at a wall.

"Bobby?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Where's Liv."

"I should rip your throat out for asking that. You know damn good and well where she is!"

"Okay what is going on here?" Dean demanded. Bobby glared at him and threw another dart at the wall. "Get out of my house."

Dean stood there and blinked for a moment, before leaving the house. Cas was in the yard, Dean jogged over to him. "Cas what the hell is going on here?"

"This is Michael's doing Dean, he is showing you what will happen to you and to Alice if you refuse. It's a tactic that arch angels use from time to time when we really need a mortal to do something for us."

"So how do I fix this?"

"You can't. You have to wait for Michael to decide that it's his trick, not mine so he's the only one that can reverse it."

"So what do I have to do?"

"No idea."

"So where's Liv?"

Cas sighed, "Have you listened to anything she has said? She is stuck in heaven she cannot see you and you cannot see her." Cas vanished after dropping this bombshell of Dean.

"Great. IS THIS HOW YOU GET YOUR JOLLIES ASSHOLE?" Dean yelled at the sky. He let out scream and ran off. Dean ran to the same creek he had been in with Olivia just a short time before. He looked around at the emptiness of the creek. He sat on a rock lost in thought.

"Liv, if you can hear me wherever you are, I am sorry."

The wind was the only answer he had blowing gently through the trees. Dean sighed and rose from the rock he was sitting on. He made his way to the diner that was down the road.

He said in a red booth seat by the window ordered a cheese burger and coffee. While he was waiting for his order to arrive, a beautiful woman walked in and sat down across from him.

"I'm Veronica." She said.

Dean smiled and introduced himself to the woman. His order arrived and he began to eat. Veronica reached over and took a few of the fries that were on Dean's plate.

"So you look like a man with a story."

Dean looked up from his plate. "Yeah?"

"So, what is it?"

"Not much."

Veronica began to move her leg up Dean's while smiling seductively. "So you wanna go back to my house?" she asked.

Dean finished his last bite threw the money on the table and moved his leg. "No." he said flatly,

"What's the matter got a girlfriend or something?" she asked.

"Something like that." Dean answered. Veronica smiled and brought her hands up to her face, she spread her hands apart and crossed her arms at the wrist and brought them across her face, closing her fingers pinky first and forming a very loose fist. When she brought her hands apart again, Veronica was no longer sitting there. Instead, Michael was in her place.

"You've seen what it would be like without her, and you are starting to realize that you posses something for her. Feelings of some sort." Michael didn't Dean a chance to answer and he snapped his finger once more. Dean found himself back in his room at Bobbys with Liv. She was still kissing him when he pulled away.

"What?" she asked.

"Michael."

"What?" Liv asked confused.

"Michael where is he?"

"I have no idea."

"He was just here."

"Dean, there is no one here, just us."

"Just us?"

"Yes, just us." She confirmed and kissed him once more. Dean came to the conclusion that Liv had no memory of the disappearing or of Michael coming into the house. He smiled to himself and kissed Olivia once more.


	23. Chapter 22

ALL CANNON CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE WB AND ERIC KRIPKE

"Libby."

"SHIT its Uncle Bobby!" Olivia scrambled up from the bed and was franticly straightening her clothes when the door opened. Dean was holding a pillow strategically in his lap. Bobby scanned the room and figured out what was going on within seconds.

"Libby, garage now!" Bobby turned on his heel and walked away.

"Fuck, he's going to ream me. Every time he talked to me in the garage I got yelled at."

"Liv, you're an adult you can do as you wish."

Olivia had moved to a wall and was squatting down and wiggling the molding near the bottom towards the closet.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Getting my cigarettes."

"You smoke?"

"When I am stressed and Uncle Bobby is pissed at me."

"Got it!" She said triumphantly as the molding came free. She fished out her pack and quickly took one. The lighter was in a plastic bag next to it. She lit her cigarette and stuffed them back into the wall and covered the hole with the molding again.

Dean shook his head.

"What?"

"I never had you pegged for a smoker. How old are those?"

"A few months. I bring a pack and stash it whenever I come to visit."

"got it."

"I should go see what Uncle Bobby wants. He tends to get more pissed the longer I take." Olivia smiled and walked out of the room. She made her way down the stairs and out into the garage. When she got there, she found Bobby cleaning a gun.

"Okay, I'm here. What's going on?" she asked.

Bobby set the gun down and looked at Bobby. "Look Libby, I have no idea what is going on with you and Dean, but it has to stop,"

"Why? Why does it have to stop?" she asked.

"Libby, I promised your father I would look out for you. I don't want you to get hurt, and Dean has a reputation."

"I'm an adult we've had this conversation before."

"I know Libby! But for fucksake!"  
"But what?"

"Shit, Libby it's an expression."

Olivia rolled her eyes "Who cares what I do, its my job I have to convince him."

"So you're using him?"

"No."

"Libby, I've seen how the two of you interact. I've seen it before, your kind aren't meant to handle emotions like this."

"My kind?"

"Angels!"  
"Well if you recall I am only half."  
"It's still apart of you Libby, you know you can't run from what you are."

"Yes, I know. This conversation is over." Olivia left in a huff and went back to Dean.

"So what happened?" he asked when she entered the room.

"My Uncle is an ass." She announced. Dean chuckled.


	24. Chapter 23 NEW

The next day, Olivia walked down the stairs and found Sam sitting in the living room. He turned the tv off as soon as she walked in.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He said, face red. He got up and left the room. Olivia grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. When it came on she grinned as saw Sam had been watching pay per view. Male/Male pay per view.

Sam came running back into the room when he heard the tv turn back on. Olivia turned around grinning. "I knew it."

"Please don't tell Dean."

"Sam, there is no shame in being who you are. If you like men, its okay. I'm not going to judge you."

"I don't know how to tell Dean."

"I don't have an issue talking to him." Olivia supplied.

"Well, you are sleeping with him. I am not, incest is nasty." Sam retorted.

"Look, just come out and tell him, you like men. Its not a big deal. It's easy just do this,"

Olivia streached out her arms and began "Dean, dearest brother, I have been living lie. Jess was a cover in reality, I like men and I am not ashamed of it in fact I think Alexander Skarsgard is a hottie!"

"WHAT?" Dean yelled from behind Olivia. Sam closed his eyes tightly.

"You're gay?" Dean said while looking at Sam.

"Dean, Olivia was making a joke," Dean looked at the tv which was still on. "You're telling me this is a coincidence?"

"No, I just."

"Sam I don't want to know anymore okay. And I'm late. Liv, we have reservations for lunch. Let's go so we don't miss it."

Olivia walked out of the house with Dean.

"Sammy being gay makes sense."

"Really?"

"Come on that kid has always been hiding something. I just never knew what it was,"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah."

"I don't care who Sam likes or if he's gay, he's still my brother."

Dean pulled the car into a parking slot and turned the car off. They were at a chic French restaurant and Dean led her inside.


	25. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE CANNON CHARACTERS NOR THE SONG THAT IS REFFERED TO IN THIS TEXT.

They sat at the table and looked at the menu. The waiter brought them water and handed the wine list to Dean. The waiter quickly walked away and left them alone.

"So, do you like white wine?" Dean asked.

"I prefer red."

Dean nodded and flagged the waiter down. He ordered their meal and the most expensive bottle of red wine on the list. The waiter wrote down the order, took the menus and swept away quickly.

"Liv, I've been thinking." Dean began

"Oh?"

"Look, I still want to know what is going on here and what it is we have, but I don't know if I can say yes to Michael."

Olivia didn't say anything.

"Fuck, I want to try though. Look, is there anyway to get the angels to hold off?"

"No."

"Hm, well we will have to figure something out then won't we." Dean stated.

The waiter brought their meals and poured the wine. After determining that there was nothing else Olivia and Dean needed, he left.

"I have no idea what we are going to do at all."

"I can't help you there Dean."

"Liv, I have no idea how we are meant to handle this whole thing."

"I have no idea either .Look Dean I'd like it if you could try a little harder to tell me what you want and then maybe we can figure it out from there."

"As I said, I want to figure out what we have here."

Olivia took a drink of her wine.

"So what did Bobby say to you last night?"

"He was babbling about how my kind are not meant to deal with as he put it 'these emotions' or something to that effect."

"What does that mean?"

"He seems to think there is something between us, Says he has seen it before."

Dean took a too large bite of bread and proceeded to speak with his mouth full.

"So he sees it too?" Dean said spitting small amounts of bread across the table at Olivia.

"Shit, sorry LIv." He reached across the table to brush the crumbs off of her face. "Its fine." Liv said and tried to gently push his hand away, missing and hitting her glass which turned over and soaked her in red wine.

"Fuck." She cursed. She was wearing a white top and a white skirt. The skirt was wet and looked as if she had entered a war zone or delivered a child. Dean smiled at the situation and grabbed a napkin and began to dab the wine off her clothes.

At that time, the waiter walked up to them and handed Dean the check. "Sir, there have been complaints of the use of language in which you and your lady friend have used. Not to mention the appalling display you put on while eating the bread. That was a fine wine which is now on my table."

"Hey chuckles, it's all over Liv!"

The waiter looked at her with distaste. "A fine improvement I must say." Dean handed over a wad of cash and helped Olivia out of the building.

"What an ASSHOLE" Dean yelled back to the building. To his shock, Olivia was laughing.  
"I have not had that much fun in years!" She gave Dean a hug and continued to laugh. When they got in the car Olivia turned on the radio and changed stations, she heard 'I kissed a girl' come on and began singing loudly and dancing in her seat. Each time the chorus came on she looked at Dean and sang louder. Dean enjoyed how much fun she was having so much that he didn't get mad at her for messing with the radio. He had never told her what the house rules were either.

They drove back to Bobby's so Liv could change. When they got back, Sam was sitting on the front porch. He gave Liv an odd look when she came up the steps.

"What happened?"

"I kissed a girl." She said and walked into the house. Sam looked at Dean confused, who filled him in on what had happened.

"So, Sammy, I was thinking. Do you remember Alan?"

"The guy we saved from the demon in Salem Massachusetts?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, what about him?"

"Well, as I recall, he also liked men and he seemed pretty found of you. Why don't you give him a call."

"I might." Sam answered.

"I just want you to be happy."

Sam grabbed Dean's arm. "Dean, you need to tell Olivia how you feel about her."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you love her."

"Love? Sammy, come on. Me? Fall in love?"

"Cas and Bobby see it too."

"Whatever Sam."

"Dean, you know its true. How many other girls have a music collection like her? She has all of your music on vinal. She can kick your ass, she's as good a hunter as you. Hell she's taken on a Jersy Devil she might be one step up on you for all we know."

"Sam, I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? Cas told me what happens to her if you say no. Do you really want to lose her and go back to banging waitresses?"

"As long as they are not like the one in Tampa I think I'll be fine."

"Dean, please take this seriously."

"I am Sam. Now leave it alone."

Dean glared at his brother and went into the house. "Liv?" he called. "In my room."

He went up to her room and opened the door. "So you think you can get that wine stain out of your clothes?"

"I can try." Liv said adjusting the strap of her tank top. She was in a white tank top and a pair of jeans. She finished the look off with a pair of black heels. She grabbed the stained clothes and headed down to the laundry room.

"Uncle Bobby has never used this stain remover I got him three years ago. You've seen his clothes, you know how much they need it. I swear he needs a new wife."

Liv applied the stain remover and threw her clothes in the wash.

"Look, Liv, what I said at lunch."

"Don't worry, about it. Its okay, no hard feelings. I think I agree with you, now that I have had time to think more, I don't know what this is either, but I don't want to fight and fuck it up before we know what it is."

Dean nodded and gave her a small smile. "Alright."

"So I say just keep talking and doing what we are doing, going for walks and such that way we can get to know one another better and we can better learn what there is here. But, we only have a short time is the only thing."

"The only problem you mean."

"I didn't say it was a problem, you did."

"Well Liv, you said yourself that we only have a short amount of time before you get angel locked in Heaven and we can never see each other again,"

"Well yes." She admitted.

"I don't want to think about that." Dean said.

"Dean, we have to face it, I mean it at least needs to stay in the back of our minds."

"Stay in the back, yes." Dean said. He lifted her up and set her on the washer. He kissed her gently.

"Dean, Uncle Bobby could walk in at any second."

"So."

"So? If he walks in again I think he'll slap me and skin you alive."

Deans face got a dark shadow on it when Olivia said this.

"What?"

"Please don't say that." He said quietly.

"Oh shit!" Olivia said, "Cas told me about what you went through. This was before we met of course. Dean, I am so sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Dean put a hand up to silence her. "I know you didn't lets just forget about it please."

"Okay, whatever you want."

"That's what I want. There are things I did in Hell that I don't ever want to think about again, and I really don't want to know about what went on there. I care about your opinion of me and you don't need to know the evil things I did there."

"Okay, fair enough."

"That's it? Fair rnough."

"Yeah?"

"Wow."  
"Wow what?"

"Well most women would bitch and moan and beg to know more."

"Dean, its your life, your experience and its not my place to pry."

"I knew I liked you." Dean said and kissed her once more.


End file.
